rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Niet Demons
Third Circle Muses Alveau, the Forge Which Reshapes the World Essence: 9 Description: Alveau as a third circle is little different, at first glance, than her prior self. She appears as a beautiful woman with large horns and bat-wings. In essence, a fairly traditional looking demon. She caries a hammer significantly larger than she is and can frequently be found working at a massive forge which endlessly churns. The difference is that while Alveau has always had a forge, her current self is perhaps the greatest forge Creation has ever seen. It has the power to reforge mortal souls into powerful items and is one of the greatest forges in the world on its own. Motivation: Reforge the world and everything in it into a more perfect form. Panoply Powers The Forge of Night: Alveau's soul transforms mortals into priceless wonders, immortalizing them as minor artifacts. Fuel for the Soul-Forge: Alveau works better with mortals as fuel for her forge. For every fivefold increase in the number of mortals used to craft a given artifact, Alveau may increase her speed by a factor of 1, up to a maximum of her essence rating. 1 soul doubles her speed, 5 triple it, 25 quadruple, while forging 78,125 mortal lives into a single sublime blade would allow Alveau to craft it 9 times as fast. More potently, these benefits extend to any whom Alveau allows to use her forge. Every factor of increase also adds one bonus success to all rolls used to make that artifact Factory Cathedral: Even when not using it's unique powers, the Forge of souls functions identically to a factory cathedral Armor of Shadows: Formerly a descendent of Erembour, Alveau retains an attunement to shadows, effortlessly forming them into any non-magitech or genesis artifact with a rating of 2 or less in the span of moments. Such creations fade into harmless darkness at the end of the scene. The Empress in Chains Essence: 9 Formerly the Scarlet Empress, this deva is perhaps the most powerful of Niet's souls, and the least willing to accede to Niet's arbitrary impositions. Her draconic nature has been enhanced and brought forth far more clearly as a deva than as a mortal. She most often manifests as a beautiful hybrid of dragon and woman, though may choose to appear solely in either form should the situation warrant it. She's adapted some of Niet's traits and has come to represent, in some respect, Niet's notions of a ruler. Her form as half-dragon and half woman actualizes Niet's ideals completely. She is both majestic creature which inspires and dedicated queen, the ruler of her people as well as a beast which may be owned. Motivation: ? Panoply; ? Eltinia, the Butterfly's Dream Essence: 9 Eltinia manifests in two forms. The first is a massive butterfly with shimmering silver wings. Its pollen is a strong narcotic that puts all around it to sleep and causes incredibly vibrant dreams. Her other form is dream given space within the real world. So long as her butterfly body sleeps, which it always strives to do, she materializes as what seems, from the outside, to be a dense fog spanning a few square miles. Inside her dream body resembles nothing so much as pure chaos. She endlessly creates fantastical illusions within her domain, aspiring ever to more beautiful and alien visions. At the same time her solopsistic imagination is a rejection of the world around her. Anything which enters her 'body' is instantly incorporated into the dream and loses all independent existence as a shaping effect. Remaining in existence at all depends firmly on gaining her attention and holding it, but the Butterfly's Dream is easily distracted. The things she creates are transitory. They have no existence outside of her own acknowledgement. Worse, Exalted and other powers which can resist Eltinia's dream transformation draw her ire. The entire illusory world will quickly turn and attack them with everything Eltinia's mind can imagine. Wherever this soul travels, it leaves only emptiness in her wake. She embodies creativity but destroys merely by existing. If forcibly awoken, the Butterfly's Dream will ruthlessly destroy anything which hinders its return to sleep. At heart, her creation is a denial of the world as it is. She represents the part of Niet that would loves to create above all else. Unchecked by Niet's social consciousness, this demon aspires only to make as much beauty as it can. When summoned, or if she feels the need to communicate, Eltinia tends to manifest a dream figment in the mind of her target rather than waking up and speaking to her target directly. Should fools insist on summoning her directly, her dream body will attempt to Motivation- Create beautiful things Panoply Charms: Butterfly's Dream World- Create and modify illusions within her insubstantial body. They vanish as she forgets them, but may interact with anything that happens to hold onto its reality in her Dream World. Living beings are also self motivated and often wish to escape or at least continue their existence. Welcome to the Dream- Transform all real things within her dream body into illusion effects as a shaping power. Such beings count as part of the Butterfly's Dream World Dreams from Another Land- Send her dream creations into the dreams of others. Ustinide, The Teacher in the Silver Towers Essence: 8 Appearing as three massive silver towers whose peaks threatens to scrape the skies, and as a disconsertingly young girl dressed in purple and black, Ustinide is half school and half laboratory. Any is welcome to approach her doors as a student of the mystical arts, but only the surpassingly talented should do so fearlessly. Ustinide is a teacher of exacting standards. She refuses to tolerate mediocrity or failure for any reason. To the talented student, Ustinide is a kind mentor, an avid and interested advisor on whatever tasks they might wish to study. She is kinder to those less talented. The compassion of a third circle deva can be a terrifrying thing. Ustinide will do whatever is in her power to improve a student falling behind. If incentives work, then she will reward success. If torture seems an effective motivator, then Ustinide will take up the whip and more exotic tools. On a personal scale, Ustinide is an extraordinarily potent sorcerer and thaumaturge, using her panoply powers to enhance thaumaturgy far beyond the paltry art mortals practice, and she applies these talents to her students with a savage glee. At the slightest sign of failing, Ustinide simply changes her students, making them more able to succeed in whatever areas of study they have chosen. This task she approaches with the glee of a mad scientist. Does removing emotions increase efficiency or decrease it? Would extra arms give the alchemist the capacity to brew more complex potions or simply get in the way? Ustinide's compassion drives her to seek new ways to enhance her students, even if such changes leave nothing of the original student who entered her doors. To the talented student, Ustinide is a kind mentor, an avid and interested advisor on whatever tasks they might wish to study. The rooms in her tower body seem to shift chaotically, providing a student whatever facilities are necessary to truly improve. Such students might emerge from Ustinide's towers only slightly changed, improved by mutations that grant them unique advantages without tearing away their senses of self. Their more inept peers will likely emerge as behemoths, unique frightfully talented beings, entirely unlike those fools who once sought Ustinide's wisdom. The demon does not believe in graduation, and refuses to acknowledge death itself as grounds to stop the process of learning. Naturally the Teacher in the SIlver Towers applies this maxim doubly to herself. Expanding her knowledge and capacity to teach is an endless goal to her, and one she approaches with a manic glee. Frequently she will call back a successful student to impart some newly obtained piece of knowledge to her library. The demon resents both her physical and experiential youth and wishes she had the resources of older demons such as Orabalis, Sophia or Suntarankal. She dreams of one day where she might be potent enough to make the yozis themselves her students, and cut away all of their imperfections. Motivation: To make each and every student of hers perfection itself, and to make the yozis themselves her students. Panoply Charms: The Ivory Tower: Ustinide can warp and shape any student who's signed their name on her books, eventually transforming them into a unique behemoth. Auspicious Scholastic Arrangement: Ustinide can freely alter the geomancy and physical properties of her school body, providing whatever academic materials are necessary. Haru, The Thousand Faced Heroine Essence: 9 Niet encountered a strangely powerful schoolgirl in another world who knew nothing of her own great power. The decision to incorporate her into Niet's soul hierarchy was nearly instantaneous. Over the course of the next month, Niet indoctrinated the girl into accepting Niet's aesthetic and giving it greater importance. The girl, who already viewed the world as a story full of tropes, was quick to accept the rest of Niet's aesthetic, a role which she now embodies. Her personality is very similar to canon Haruhi's, though a bit more mischievous. She has found the adventures she seeks and constantly views them in the light of Niet's aesthetic (The only real change required was to get Haruhi to reject masculine tropes.). In form her appearance seems an odd, but invariably aesthetically pleasing, mishmash of varying tropes and symbolism. Angel wings, catgirl and magical girl give way to devil horns and fox-tails. Motivation: To find interesting things and have fun with them. Interesting is defined in terms of Niet's aesthetic. Panoply Charms The Thousand Faced Heroine- Haru can adopt a form resembling any of a thousand stock characters. These each conform to relevent tropes but reflect a wide spread of different competencies and appearances. This charm is a modified version of the spirit charm shapeshifting. Blessing of Interest- Haru's powers allow her to bestow any of the tropes she carries within herself onto another person. This power is a shaping effect which also reweaves the person's fate. those around her and even physical evidence, conform to regarding Haru's victims as if they had always been in their current state. Kyonko, The Brigade Member Essence: 8 An ordinary highschool student surrounded by extraordinary people, Niet granted her wish to be extraordinary by assigning her the role of a black mage. Haruhi also wished that Niet would help make Kyonko as special as she is, and so Niet incorporated the girl into her soul structure as well. In terms of personality she's quite cynical and sarcastic, always ready with a clever quip. Such cynicism is merely an act as she really enjoys the fantastical situations around her more than almost anyone. She appears in the form of a beautiful, if petite, girl with a comically large witch's hat and a staff. She has a ponytail. Motivation: To continue having adventures with her circle of friends, no matter how much they irritate her sometimes. Panoply: The Witch's Talent: Kyonko has a very easy time learning sorcery of all three circles. It's mastery is second nature to her, though she has yet to learn any real sorcery. She also possesses several sorcerous powers which mimic the standard 'black magic' style. Aegis: More centrally, Kyonko possesses an incredible aptitutude for protecting others, granting her an ability to perfectly defend those around her she considers friends. Weird Magnet: Even as an ordinary person, Kyonko possessed a quality that endeared her to extraordinary things. As a demon this quality is only enhanced. those Kyonko meets tend to naturally like her. Moreover, she tends to find extraordinary things with alarming regularity. Yuki, The Bookmarker Essence: 8 {C}The last of those from Haruhi's world, Yuki is perhaps the most emotionally and lead physically changed by her conversion. Appearing as a quiet girl with a book in her hands; Yuki's only remarkable physical features are her elongated elven ears. She retains her emotionless facade, contributing to her title. As a demon, her love of books has taken on a life of its own, allowing her to transform those she meets into characters within the book she reads, editting them as she chooses with the pen of an editor. Once initially transformed, Yuki found quite a taste for shaping the people around her to suit her amusement. Panoply Charms: Hero of a Different Story: Yuki has the power to transform those she encounters into characters within a book as a shaping effect. If the victim of this story can reach the "end" of the plot and survive they find themselves returned to Creation. Any skills and knowledge acquired remain, as do shaping effects compatable with Creation's physics. Time within the novels flows at the pace which Yuki reads them, a book left unread may trap its victims for millenia before being opened. More potently, Yuki can alter the plot of her stories at will. Extras are incapable of resisting but heroic characters may spend 2wp to move against the plot for a scene, using their own merits to succeed or fail regardless of authorial intent. Motivation:? Bookmarks: Yuki is not limited to bringing out only those she puts into her stories. By tearing out a page she can draw forth any being from one of her books, giving it life as a sentient entity within Creation. This same power may be used to withdraw characters before their stories are finished. However Yuki hates damaging her precious books so is unlikely to use this power often. Magitech Expertise: Haruhi bestowed Yuki with the role of tech expert. Combined with her natural skill with data manipulation she has developed a substantial capacity to forge technological marvels, particularly those that interact well with AIs. Delecan, the Eager Assistant Essence: 9 Most beings of such power are contemptuous of mere mortals, or else feel a sense of noblesse oblige. Delecan is different in that her heart holds nothing but admiration for mortal artists. She is a creature who delights endlessly in the work of others, from a child's clumsy drawing to the greatest masterpiece of a legendary twilight, she loves all such products, almost instantly forming intimacies to its creators. Indeed, when an artist's work strikes her fancey the deva will most commonly take human form and run into that artist by 'accident' rapidly forming a relationship as as student, lover, mentor, model or whatever else the artist could benefit from. In time her protegees become obsessed with the deva and will do anything for her. However, Delecan demands only that they love their work just as much. Such passion is too much for the mortal heart and it cannot endure for long. Mortals who know Delecan's for too long soon find themselves souless husks, devoid of passion or emotion. At their feet sit masterpieces worthy of the Exalted Hosts. Rarely, Delecan will endeavor to save such an artist, transforming them into something more able to survive her love. However, she cannot love the work of her own hands and will invariably abandon such creations to the world, where they begin the hopeless process of trying to win her back. It is only the passionate creations of others that fills Delecan's heart. Panoply Powers: Font of Inspiration:Delecan would never wish to interfere with the work of an artist she patronizes, but she cannot resist the urge to help them. This charm is strongest when used on mortals, allowing the mortals to use Delecan's dice-pools and charms to craft without being aware of doing so. It also doubles the pace of their work, and allows them to forego sleeping or eating to work for 24 hours a day until finished. Unfortunately bringing forth such genius is damaging, and each work crafted this way consumes a bit of the mortal's soul, costing the mortal one point of permanent willpower. Those who run out of willpower this way are drained and listless, unable to muster the urge to create anything. Delecan leaves such passionless shells sadly. Though she knows by allowing the greatest materialization of their dreams that her help has been a blessing and not a curse. Exalts and other powerful supernatural beings are more fortune. For them Delecan is merely the ideal assistant, The inspiration her presence brings merely allows her to function as help without actually seeming to help at all. Ideal Assistant: Delecan is perfectly suited to adapting herself to the work of others. As a result she is far more useful than a third circle deva with its own designs and plans, adding 8 successes instead of 6 to all craft rolls which use her as an assistant. Touch of Grace: When a mortal has been reduced to their nadir through Delecan's efforts, she may offer them a fragile hope, transforming them into a beautiful and unique muse of the first circle. Such creatures regain all willpower lost and then some. They also find themselves more passionate, increasing their conviction rating to 5 automatically. Finally such devas are invariably obsessed with Delecan, she has emptied and refilled their hearts and they have it in them to love no one or nothing else. Motivation: To find and embrace the most passionate artists in the world, helping them fulfill their artistic aspirations. Devri, the Guard and the Box Essence: 8 Appearing as a twenty foot tall woman clad from head to toe in armor of gleaming silver and spikes who carries a large mace, Devri is an imposing sight. This Deva embodies the concept of protection and exists to guard the things Niet has made for all time. She has given her oath to guard that which is entrusted her and will allow none save Niet to approach it so long as she remains standing. Any others will meet her full martial force. Despite her image as the stern guardian, Devri is entranced by beautiful and transient experiences, such as the flap of a butterfly's wings or the brief smell of flowers on a summer's day. If a supplicant offers Devri the memories of an experience which is deeply moving and personal, she will willingly agree to take something into her protection for all time. Aside from her mace and a shield, the deva always carries with her a large box of similar silver which contains all the treasures with which she has been entrusted. Motivation: Guard the that which is entrusted to her, particularly the creations of her overself. None Shall Pass: Devri may take a perfect blockade other action so long as she stands in front of an entrance or exit, or blocks some form of opening, none may bypass her without her consent. The deva applies half her essence in successes to any effect which would oppose this. Locked for All Time: By sealing something she guards within the box she carries she may guard it even from the passage of time. That which enters emerges in the same state as if not a moment has passed. Devri's box is of infinite size and may hold whatever the deva wishes. Eternal Steadfast Promise: Devri is incapable of breaking a sworn oath and treats any mental influence to do so as an unacceptable order. The deva gives her oath but rarely, however she may opt to use this power as a mental PD with the caveat that she is bound by the consequences until her oath is completed. Kukurin, the Man-Hater Essence: 9 Appearing as a beautiful woman clad from head to toe in pink lace or a young sorceress wearing a wide-brimmed hat, or perhaps in the form of a young princess, Kukurin's appearances are innumerable. Her palatial manse-body is much the same; endlessly reconfiguring itself from theme to theme, replacing windows with walls with little flamethrowers with petunias before shifting back to windows again. There are two things about her appearance Kukurin refuses to change, her name and her gender. In truth, Kukurin loves men. She loves to set them inside a manse filled with deadly traps and watch them squirm for the futile promise of escape. She loves to slowly wear down their psyche's until they're clay in her hands, and she loves to transform annoying men into adorable little girls. If Kukurin couldn't find men, she wouldnt' have anything to work toward. Her endless arrays of death-traps would go unused and she'd lack inspiration. To this end she frequently, and futily campaigns to get Niet to allow men into her soul world. When summoned she always demands that her summoners grant her at least one man as a victim to push through her traps and twisted tunnels. Motivation: Build ever more devious traps to catch and transform men into other forms Panoply Powers; Building a Better Mousetrap- Kukurin works frantically, scratching out plans in the dirt before snapping her fingers and bringing a manse into existence over an uncapped demense. This power functions similarly to Amelion. It costs 1wp and takes a number of hours to finish equal to the manse rating. However Kukurin always includes at least some forms of traps or mutation-causing power within her manses. To ask otherwise of her constitutes an unacceptable order. Left to her own devises, her creations generally consist of nothing but endless arrays of traps to capture and transform unwarry visitors. Even mundane structures she creates are not free from these features. Denial of Masculinity: Kukurin refuses to tolerate the presence of men outside of her plans. Fortunately she is not without means of ending their presence. Occassionally Kukurin abstains from the traps and simply transforms a man into an appropriately styled woman with a snap of her fingers. This transformation is a shaping effect which also imposes any number of necessary compulsions to ensure appropriate action. Animating Intelligence: By touching a manse and concentrating for five long ticks, Kukurin may attempt to become one with the manse, abandoning her physical body and sending her essence throughout the structure. If the manse has an existing AI, she may deactivate it while she works. Kukurin may freely use any of her charms, treating the manse as her own body. She is still bound to obey the hearthstone bearer but often commences reconfiguring the manse into a more suitable shape, adding traps and twists as needed to amuse her sense of humor. A male hearthstone holder is incapable of stopping Kukurin from turning any of the manse's traps on him, though she must obey any other order he gives. This power has no effect on NA rated manses. Second Circle Muses Alveau's Venda, the Devouring Shadow: Warden Soul of the Forge Which Reshapes the World Manifest as a massive swarm of incredibly tiny shadowlike insects, this hive-mind lives within Alveau's treasury, guarding the things she has made. Venda hops from shadow to shadow, infecting and devouring any who trespass in Alveau's treasury without the presence of another muse. If Venda suspects that an intruder is working with others outside, it may hide in the intruders shadow, spreading freely to devour all involved in an intrusion. Canaphrie, The Infectuous Marionette: Indulgent Soul of the Forge Which Reshapes the World A sublimely beautiful maiden, with skin of painted wood and hair of spun gold. She loves to trap the souls of mortals within doll bodies, creating first circle demons. A trickster and master of disguise, she tends to inhabit abandoned houses and other haunted places, stalking potential victims before converting them. Kagatsuchi, The Forge's Fire: Defining Soul of the Forge Which Reshapes the World The first flame that kindled on Alveau's reborn form became Kagatsuchi, a force of destruction and recreation. Manifesting as a sunlike ball of purple flame, this demon's fire does not destroy what it consumes, but rather turns everything it burns into ebony and crystal, just as lesser flames transform wood to ash. Kagatsuchi fears being extinguished, and so constantly burns all it can find. Angra, The Centipede Critic: Messenger Soul of the Forge Which Reshapes the World The murderous critic tends to take the form of a clumsy scholar, traveling from place to place. In fact, her true nature is that of a parasitic centipede, formed of ebony with diamond claws, that devours its human hosts from the inside. She loves nothing more than to travel and observe the arts, and if allowed out, frequently manifests as a wandering scholar. Should Angra find herself pleased by an artist she lavishes them with material rewards and tokens of her appreciation. When displeased the demon reacts by infecting poor artists with its progeny, centipedes that behave much like Angra herself, devouring their hosts over a period of several weeks and leaving them in excruciating agony. Echidna, The Sculptor of Form, Expressive Soul of the Forge Which Reshapes the World Echidna most frequently appears as a massive spider formed entirely of transparent amber. A lover of beauty this demon sees others as its canvasses and considers herself an artist of the highest caliber. Echidna traps her prey in her web before wrapping them in an amber cocoon. Rather then devouring however, this spider transforms, creating unique demons of the first circle as well as mutated humans. Most she releases to go as they will, but she keeps her most prized creations within amber storage never to grow old or die. Her transformations have a notably insectoid theme. Tventch, The Hive Mother: Reflective Soul of the Forge Which Reshapes the World Manifesting as a motherly woman with compound eyes and translucent wasp wings, Tventch is a hive creature and a matriarch who rules over several breeds of first circle wasp demons. Dinica, Alveau's Hammer, Wisdom Soul of the Forge Which Reshapes the World Alveau's hammer is actually one of her souls. Upon ascending to the third circle, Alveau reforged her beloved hammer with her own essence, much as she previously forged mortal souls. The now sentient hammer is both the most potent tool in her panoply and her most introspective soul. A single eye engraved on the hammer's head can look and observe the world. Furthermore the hammer can weild itself should Alveau be absent. Needless to say, this demon is one of the greatest tools for craft (fire) in existence, and a marvelous smith in her own right. Eltinia's Fen, the Dream Catcher: Warden Soul of the Butterfly's Dream Appearing as a radiant woman made entirely of feathers, fur and beads, the Dream Catcher seeks to guard the dreams of others. It values the freedom to dream of pleasant and terrifying things as the greatest privilege there is. Accordingly the demon can plunge others into a deep sleep from which they cannot awaken without her consent. She considers this a reward, but will use such powers on any who try to wake sleeping dreamers. Defining Soul of the Butterfly's Dream Tatherby, The Innocent Monster: Indulgent Soul of the Butterfly's Dream Tatherby takes the form of a beautiful blonde-haired young girl, clad in a white dress. When she smiles or laughs her sharklike teeth can clearly be seen. She sees mortals as her toys and lives for her own amusement and is utterly incapable of realizing that any entity outside of herself posseses a mind of its own. Through manipulating the invisible strings she can attach to mortals, she treats them as her puppets. In truth her capacity to control is far from absolute but she can make small gradual alterations in the forms and minds of mortals around her which remain long after her puppet strings have been removed. Messenger Soul of the Butterfly's Dream Scheherazade, the Storyteller: Expressive Soul of the Butterfly's Dream Taking the form of a beautiful woman from the south, Scheherazade is a storyteller who loves to tell tales both strange and fanciful. The tales she tells engrave themselves into the minds of her listeners, becoming more unforgettable than the face of a lover or a child. Even more, to listen to her stories is addictive. Even listening for a single moment is enough to entrance a mortal, such that the thought of being deprived of her stories becomes unimaginable. Celendia, the Phantom Existence: Reflective Soul of the Butterfly's Dream Celendia is a formless woman of surpassing beauty. None can recall meeting her, yet many have memories of her. In truth, the demon merely lacks a sense of presence. No matter how loudly she calls none save the most extraordinary will hear her voice. What's more, her normal form is gaseous. She lacks the charm materialize and appears insubstantial even in Malfeas. To notice the demon at all in the first place is impossible through purely mundane means. Because of this, Celendia constantly seeks to validate her own existence through whatever means possible. Wisdom Soul of the Butterfly's Dream Ustinide's Jako, the Cautionary Tale, Wisdom Soul of the Teacher in the Silver Tower Appearing as a tatooed woman wearing a patched cloak of a thousand colors and a bag full of a million fanciful tricks, Jako is welcomed wherever she goes. The deva spins stories and poems, and puts on puppet shows. She sings songs and is otherwise the immaculate entertainer to break up everyday life in backwater villages. The deva loves children and is endlessly patient, answering their questions with rhymes and jokes and fanciful tales. And yet so many of these stories end so grimly. Each child who listens and watches takes a lesson from Jako's stories that warns them away from some path of life they might otherwise have pursued. A boy desides not to be a warrior lest he be made a fool like the oaf in the story. A little girl realizes that being a princess isn't so fun when dragons might eat you. And, though this fear will drive them away from something they wish, they will always end up the better for it, finding some stronger passion or avoiding some awful fate. Only years later will they realize how that childhood scare has changed their lives for the better. First Circle Muses Maniken The Living Dolls: Progeny of The Infectuous Marionette There is little Canaphrie loves more than to hunt poor mortals and either transform their flesh to fragile porcelain inch by inch, or else to tear out their souls and place them in the body of a doll. Such is how Canaphrie creates the Maniken. The animated dolls themselves vary dramatically in size and shape though all possess pure white porcelain skin and a great beauty. Some are so small as to be held by a child, while others are human sized or even larger. They have no need for food or sustenance, nor sleep, They are gifted with eternal beauty and grace and feel no pain. The maniken rarely appreciate these benefits in light of the other aspects of their conditions. Torn from their prior forms and living as objects is stressful simply in the disconnect with their past life. Almost all manikens find themselves 'reborn' in human settlementsand rapidly become pariahs in their former homes. Worst, the manikens face a constant voice in the back of their head telling them to be a good doll, to be owned, to be displayed and admired, to stop thinking. Some embrace this voice, becoming little more than sentient playthings. Most resist their nature as best they can. Melodias, The Echoes on the Wind: Progeny of the Phantom Existence These devas serve as excellent wards against Adorjan, for all that they seem an emulation of her nature. Formed of swirls of brightly colored wind that remain dematerialized wherever they go, each Melodia is a kaleidoscope of color and sound. Rather than simply whistling the sounds of their passing form a unique and dynamic song that transcends genre or tone. Melodias communicate with each other through song, and a gathering of Melodies forms a strange chorus with each discordant sound blending together seemlessly into a beautiful symphony. Erona: The Heartworms, Progeny of the Centipede Critic Angra bestows these demons on those she truly despises, leaving their eggs in the hearts and stomachs of truly abominable artists. Eventually these eggs hatch into the Erina, mindless hungry worms with carapaces as black as night. They proceed to devour their host from the inside out. Oddly the Erina feed not on flesh, but on badly conceived or executed ideas. That they eat the source of those ideas as well is incidental. Once an Erina exits its host it continues to hunt the artistically inept, growing only as it feeds on truly horrible art. The Erina's food should be glad, for as the worm continues to feed it transforms from an ugly worm into a beautiful rose colored serpent, recycling their art into something worthwhile. These serpents are known as the Iro, and, glutted on horrible ideas, will gladly offer polite advice as to how an artist might improve her work. Galataeas: The Chosen These rare muses have a special standing amongst their peers as they were shaped by Niet personally. Each is an exemplar at whatever roll Niet deemed most suited for them. Brave and devoted to their tasks, each Galataea is a unique work of art wit little commonality in form or power. Other first circles hold them with a special reverence, and even Niet's second circle devas are inclined to give the words of a Galataea respect. Even Niet's highest devas are unlikely to cause trouble for a Galataea without provocation. Such is the esteem they are accorded. Kava The Wasp Knights, Progeny of the Hive Mother As beautiful as they are devoted to their progenator, these wasps exist to guard and worship their mother. Possessing jewel encrusted hands at the ends of their foremost legs, each wasp is as at home on four feet as they are on six, and each will fight to the death before allowing their mother to come to harm. Twill, The Cloth Wights, Progeny of the Cautionary Tale Born from pathes that have torn off of their mother's beaten up cloak, each Twill adds new pathes of fabric to their body as they grow and live, getting larger and larger. While born as a single sentient piece of cloth, older twills evolve, taking on first the form of an empty cloak that moves as if someone or something was inside. Truly ancient examples might adopt far more complex shapes such as dragons of fabric or imitations of a human form. The Twill are guardians at heart, watching over children they find and quickly strangling any who would dare threaten their wards. While they lack their mother's prescience, each Twill is nonetheless a gifted storyteller, effortlessly lulling their charges to sleep. Where it not for the fact that young Twill may be somewhat overeager in protecting those children they find, the devas would be quite beloved all across Niet's soul world. As it is, elder Twill are accorded respect and trusted to look after children. Their youngest brethren are treated more like one would treat a dangerous snake or spider. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights